Confutatis Maledictis
by Moonchild10
Summary: It seems Raven's recurring nightmares have some weight after all when the dark continuation of her destiny begins to manifest itself. Now, when the life of a teammate hangs in the balance,it is clear that The End was only the beginning.
1. Dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any characters or other parts it includes. **

**Welcome to this story! It took a while to get it started, beginnings are hard for me. (;**

**This story is dedicated especially to the people who have read my writing in the past and put up with my crazy ideas. I love you all! **

**This story is rated for probable extreme violence and some unpleasant language, as well as numerous other things. There _will _eventually be pairings, which might give some of you reason to keep reading (;, but I'm not giving them away beforehand. The pairings will change as the course of the story goes on, so if you don't like the pairing that may seem like the destined one, there's no reason to give up hope. This story might end up being relatively long, but I don't know yet. **

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter! Sorry if this chapter isn't very exciting. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Darkness was a blanket. A deep, all-consuming blanket settled for a comfortable nap over Jump City. Its boundless mass stretched over apartment buildings and houses, businesses and streets, snuggled into every single nook and cranny of the city, chased away only by the infrequent blot of light from a lamp or television set, used so little at this time of night, and the thin circles of watery light spotting the sidewalks from street lamps. The darkness filled, flowed, overpowered comfortably, bathing every square inch in its painted cloak of blues, blacks, and purples, blended together like paint from the brush of a true artist. The city lay in cozy, peaceful slumber, and the inner chambers of the large metal-and-glass T on the island off the coast in the calm bay were no exception.

One person in particular felt the comfort and peace of another typical night in a town so confident in its routine. Even unconsciously in her slumber, an unusual feeling of content had wrapped itself around the girl and her pale lips were curved into a smile as she slept.

It had been nearly a month since the ordeal. The feared other-dimensional demon, Trigon, had attempted to overtake the Earth, completing the dark prophecy that had haunted her since her birth. But eventually he had been overcome, and Earth had been returned to its original state, after a long and grueling battle. This victory gave the Titans something to be celebrating about, and it definitely put an extra spring in her step. They had done the impossible. They had accomplished the one thing even she had believed impossible, defied all the laws of destiny and shattered the supposed future forever, leaving the world an open book, a new story to be written, the threat wiped away in a single day of strain and retribution. And she had been freed from her dark fate, released from her lifelong emotional prison, and left with only a freedom whose taste was quite foreign to her. Even in sleep, the delight of the new liberty left its radiant mark on her, and a peaceful look had laced itself over her face.

Suddenly, that slight smile disappeared abruptly from her lips. The pale hand gripped a handful of the blanket that covered her, face contorted into an expression that was almost one of pain. Body shaking in her sleep, her hands clenched into tight, white-knuckled fists, and then suddenly the large violet eyes shot open and she stared straight ahead, trembling. When she realized that her terror had been only in an internal world, she slowly calmed down, sitting up straight. Ignoring the trails of cold sweat that snaked down her spine beneath the black fabric of her leotard, stretched taut over the skin. She ran a hand over her iris hair, disheveled from sleep. Turning sideways, the blanket slid off of her body as her impossibly pale foot hit the floor. She walked barefooted across the length of the room and stopped before the large windows that covered one entire wall, staring out at the distant pinpricks that were street lights of Jump City.

She gave a shudder, wishing longingly for the blue cloak that she had left discarded for the night (it was rather uncomfortable to sleep in) at the end of her bed. Decided to bear the chill of the sparingly-heated bedroom, which went well with her like for cooler temperatures, rather than waste the time to grab the cloak, and instead wrapped her arms around her leotard-clad body. She stared intently out at the blackness of the water now.

Since she was merely a child, the Prophecy had haunted her mind every day of her life. But since the defeat of it, she was plagued by a different nagging fear, a far more haunting one at that. It had all seemed so easy, almost too easy, beating Trigon, saving the world. She couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the worst was yet to come. How could victory have come so easily? True, it had been the hardest thing she had done in her life, but she had always imagined it would take months, years even, to weaken her father enough to destroy him. And so she had a nagging fear that there was something more, though she hadn't told her teammates of her fears. She couldn't bear to ruin their good spirits with her ridiculous, ever-constant paranoia. And yet, the fear was still there, and her recurring nightmare didn't make matters any better.

She could still remember every detail of the dream even in consciousness. As hard as she tried to make herself forget, it stuck with her, and it was unnerving. The same dream had been repeating itself, starting a few days after Trigon's defeat. It always began the same, ended the same, and left her with the same cold, bitter taste in her throat.

The desire to shake off the aftereffects of the nightmare overtook her, and she turned and left the room in favor of the dark hallway. She passed the rooms of the other sleeping Titans, and couldn't help but wonder if they might be feeling the same uneasiness she was. This feeling was just so overwhelming, so overpowering. In the darkness of night it was near impossible to shake off. The next morning, in the light of the day and surrounded by the hustle and bustle of Titans Tower full of life, it was hard to remember exactly what the horrors of the night before had felt like. But at night, it was a whole different story.

Raven wasn't the type of girl who was frightened easily. There were things in her room that would scare a grown man to tears, and she weathered it all without so much as a grimace. But there was something about these nightmares that was different. It felt so real, had such significance, and they scared her because they were the only thing that gave justification to her fears that the worst was yet to come.

Raven swept into the kitchen, the thought of familiar herbal tea calming to her nerves. When the teapot was filled with water and sitting on the stove, she turned around to find the rest of the fixings for the tea. She could have sworn she left them right here…

"It's a little late for caffeine, don't you think?" asked a voice from the relative darkness before her. She resisted the impulse to jump and crossed her arms, staring at Robin's shadowy face before her.

"And it's a little late to be sneaking up on people, too," she pointed out as his hand came forward and placed the small jar of Azarathian herbs she kept for tea in her palm. "What are you doing in here so late, anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question," Robin said, backing up and leaning against the refrigerator. "But I won't, because I know how much you hate small talk."

Raven rolled her eyes and, at the telltale whistle coming from the teapot behind her, went and poured some of the steaming water into a mug she had left beside the stove. She opened the jar and sprinkled a small assortment of Azarathian healing herbs and relaxation herbs into the warm water in the mug. "So, _you_ never seem to hate small talk. What _are _you doing up? Stalking me, or do you have a valid reason?"

"Touche, Raven," Robin said, tapping a few fingers against his forehead in salute as he watched her sprinkle several spoonfuls of sugar into her mug and stir before leaning back against the counter. "I just felt a little restless. Something seems a little off. Like….something isn't right."

Raven's tea stalled in her throat for a moment at this. He was having suspicions about something too. But she concealed her shock well with sarcasm. "Really, Miss Clevelle?" (Madeline reference, hehe), Raven asked. "And why would you say that?"

"Something feels….strange. I don't know. Out of place. Maybe….never mind," Robin said with a shrug. Raven didn't press him to say any more. They knew each other's terms. She sat there silently, sipping the warm, fragrant tea rather than speaking. "So, what about you?" Robin asked.

"What about me?" Raven asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Has anything felt strange to you lately? Like maybe something is just…wrong?"

'_Yes' _"No."

Robin nodded with no expression whatsoever on his face. Or, no expression that Raven could see, anyway. She did respect his desire to fuel his insecurities and keep his eyes covered, but she hated that mask. She always would.

The last gulp of tea went down her throat and she stood. "Well, goodnight," she said, starting to leave the room.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask you…you seem a little preoccupied lately. Is something wrong?"

Raven stopped. _'Yes, a thousand times yes.' _"No."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter two soon. **


	2. Storm

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of Teen Titans. Ha. **

**Yay! Thanks for actually coming here to read chapter two! I'll try my best to keep the entire story in-character. I haven't been writing much lately. Sorry. I've been trying really hard in my classes, actually. And I've been doing way too much fanart and I've had writer's block. (; **

**To anybody it concerns: November is BBRae spirit month! Show the love:D**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jump City was a city known for its marvelous array of superheroes, its spectacular restaurants, and its glimmering array of cultures. But for those few who rose early enough to behold it, it was also known for its magnificent sunrises.

Those who were awake to behold the sky at this moment were surely being dazzled by the brilliant orange clouds, streaked with florescent dashes of the brightest, cheeriest pink, and tiny touches of pale purple along the edges of the higher clouds, still retaining bits of the night's darkness. It was indeed a sight, but on the edge of the city, though the eyes beheld the glorious sight, one mind was far too troubled to enjoy the breathtaking view. She sat perched gracefully on the edge of one of the far cliffs overlooking the distant bay, sparkling with the rising sun. The soft, unthreatening morning breeze blew through her hair, barely stirring it. The hair had slowly become so caked with dust over the past few months (days, years, she had no notion of the passed time anymore) that it scarcely resembled hair at all. It was now a pale brown clump of matted, dirty mess.

Her eyes scanned the waters of the bay absentmindedly as she struggled to soothe her troubled mind. Those eyes that had struck such terror into the hearts of many so many months ago. _'It can't be. Not here. Not now. Why? I thought it was over. I thought it was just going to go away…' _

She turned her gaze resolutely to the skyline, giving a soft quiver as a slightly chilly breeze hit her exposed legs. _'Well…I guess I was wrong.'_

**XXX**

"Another beautiful day," Robin said cheerfully, turning his gaze away from the large bay window in the living room and back to his four friends behind him. Cyborg was giving him a nod of agreement from where he was standing before the stove, wrestling with a batch of pancakes that appeared to prefer staying in the pan to being extracted onto a plate. Starfire was holding the plate for him and catching the pancakes as they flew in varied directions around the kitchen. Raven and Beast Boy were seated at the table, Beast Boy waiting for his turn at the stove to make some tofu pancakes and Raven there because she had nowhere better to be. She had a rather troubled expression on her face, completely ignoring her tea, and Beast Boy was sitting across from her, obviously trying to read what was wrong by looking at her face. He gave up quickly.

"Dude, what's the matter with _you_? You look like you just went for a long ride on the depression train," he said finally. Raven had been absorbed deep in thought, and at the sound of his voice, she snapped out of her trance with a startled jolt.

"What?"

"I said what's going on with you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Since when do you care?" Raven snapped with a bite of hostility that seemed to come out of nowhere. Beast Boy, taken aback by the sudden stroke of animosity, took a moment of offended silence before he spoke.

"Jeez, lay off woman. Just go take some Midol and a nice long nap."

"Shut up," Raven growled.

"What the hell is your problem? I just asked what was wrong! Since when is that code for 'hey Raven, go into psycho spazz mode'?" he was definitely slightly frightened by Raven's sudden aggression that had appeared as abruptly as a flash flood.

"Maybe you should have just kept your mouth shut about things that are none of your business!" Raven told him, slamming a fist down onto the tabletop.

"Well _excuse me _for caring! I guess next time I'll leave you to stew in your angst!" Beast Boy snapped, standing up. Raven stood up too. She stood there fuming for a moment, glaring ferociously at the changeling, who stared back with a confused expression that said quite plainly. '_What did I do?'_

"Alright, everybody needs to chill!" Cyborg said loudly, suddenly, coming up between the demon and the changeling and placing a hand on each of the two's shoulders.

"Dude, she started it!" Beast Boy said loudly, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Well I'm finishing it. Knock it off, you two!" Cyborg said.

"But I didn't do anything! _She started it_!" Beast Boy said in exasperation, shaking his head.

"I don't care who started it! It needs to end, now!" Robin said, walking across the kitchen and stopping in front of them. "Both of you just calm down."

"Hey, I'm not the one who's going all hormonal on everybody! The Queen of Mood Swings here is the one who needs to calm down," Beast Boy said.

Raven seethed visibly, gritting her teeth. "Shut your mouth you little-"

"Everybody freeze!" Robin said loudly, pushing the two apart. "Both of you, apologize to each other."

Raven shot Beast Boy a look dripping with black venom. "I am not apologizing to you, you immature little-"

Beast Boy glared right back. "And ya really think I'm apologizing to _you, _you crazy-"

"Enough!" Robin said, pushing the two further apart. "You need to stop fighting!"

Raven opened her mouth to speak but shook her head and turned around, swooping out of the kitchen with a swoosh of navy blue cape and then the automatic door slid shut behind her and all traces of the fight evaporated like the tendrils of steam from Raven's abandoned tea mug. There was a silence for a moment and then Beast Boy threw up his hands again, a helpless gesture of aggravation that words could not have let out.

"What is her _problem_?" he asked finally, addressing it to no specific Titan in particular, turning helplessly to his friends in search of an answer he didn't expect to even receive. "Why does she do this? She was actually nice to me for a while after the whole Trigon thing, and now she's doing this again! I'm so sick of this emotional roller coaster of hers! Why can't she just be normal for more than a week without turning into this mood-swinging nightmare?" he was steamed up now, pacing in circles around the kitchen like Robin working on a theory about Slade, frantic, sporadic hand gestures flying as he rambled.

"Beast Boy…there are things about Raven that we do not know-" Starfire began.

"I don't even wanna hear it, Star! I've heard it before! You're going to tell me how there's just things about her we're not supposed to understand! Gah!" Beast Boy pulled at his hair for a moment and then calmed down, slumping against the counter. "Yeah."

"Maybe you should go apologize," Cyborg said.

"For what? I didn't do anything," Beast Boy pointed out. "This is all her fault."

"You know how she gets," Cyborg reminded him.

"I'm tired of you guys making excuses for her!"

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for what happened, Beast Boy. It can't hurt to go and talk to her about it." Robin offered. Beast Boy made a small _'pfft' _noise but shrugged.

"Okay, fine, whatever," he muttered, turning and walking out of the room and heading down the hallway. He stormed around several turns before reaching Raven's door. He gave a thick, irritated sigh and knocked softly, the thudding of his gloved fist against the metal door the only resounding noise in the dim silence of the dreary hallway, endless gray, gray walls, gray ceiling, slightly darker gray floors, paler gray doors. Gray melding with gray, shades of gray almost matching each other and melting together.

He could hear the soft 'beep' as Raven pushed the button beside the door inside and it slid open a few inches. A violet eye appeared at the open section. She watched him for a moment with little expression on the sliver of her face that was visible.

"Yes?" Raven asked. Beast Boy sighed.

"Look…I'm sorry about what happened back there," he said, rubbing the toe of his shoe against the carpet several times.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Raven admitted quietly, looking down at the floor for a moment before regaining the lost ability to do something besides grovel. "And I am." she cleared her throat several times. "That was incredibly bitchy to say the least, and I'm really sorry. You definitely didn't deserve that."

"It's okay," Beast Boy murmured, his anger and frustration evaporating as suddenly as it had come before, disappearing unexplained. "Um…you kind of freaked out back there. Is something…you know…wrong?" he asked, very, very cautiously, hoping not to provoke the same reaction as last time.

Rather than becoming angry this time, Raven looked at the floor once more. "I…no. It's just lately I've been worried-" she stopped, catching herself before revealing her fears and making him worry. _'This is nothing. It's over. Trigon is gone. Nothing is going to happen. It's not worth making everyone else stress over it.' _

"Worried about what?" Beast Boy asked, his expression a mixture of confusion and concern. His green eyes were watching her, probing her, hunting for the slightest, simplest clue that would tell him what was bothering her.

"Nothing."

"But-"

"It's nothing," Raven said loudly, and with that she retreated back into her room, and the door abruptly slid shut behind her.

"C'mon Raven, what's wrong?" There was no answer but the silence. Beast Boy stood there mutely for a moment before he gave up and headed back toward the kitchen, though he couldn't help feeling that something strange was going on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dun dun dun! More soon. And again, I'm really sorry for this chapter taking two months. **


End file.
